Charles Xavier
Charles Francis Xavier (also known as Professor X) was a highly respected and acclaimed geneticist and the founder of the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters as well as the X-Men. Biography Early life Charles Xavier was born on March 15, 1964 to wealthy parents, Colonel Brian Xavier, who served in the Air Force for over fifteen years, and his wife, Sharon, who was the daughter of a wealthy Stock Market investor. Because of Brian's job in the military, Charles along with his twin-sister, Cassandra, were forced to move around a lot as children before returning to New York. After his parents divorced at age thirteen, Sharon married Brian's colleague Kurt Marko, who already had a son from a previous marriage, Cain. Kurt favored Charles to his own son, and because of this Cain bullied the young Charles. Charles' telepathic powers began emerging when he was still a boy, and as he grew older he learned to control them. With his powers he had discovered that Kurt cared only about his mother's money. Charles once used his telepathic powers to read Cain's mind and explore the extent of his psychological damage, which only led to Cain becoming more aggressive toward him and Charles feeling Cain's pain firsthand. At another point, when he and his brother went joyriding, Cain’s reckless driving caused an accident that almost cost Charles his life. When Charles was eighteen, Cain got into a disagreement with his father over money while in his private laboratory. Charles was stationed outside the door, however, and overheard the conversation. When Cain realized, he intended to cause a ruckus, by destroying some of his father's chemical experiments, throwing a vial of green liquid that caused similar containers to shatter, spilling the chemicals throughout the laboratory. The collision of the different substances caused a violent explosion that left the lab aflame. Though Dr. Marko managed to rescue both Cain and Charles from the fire, he himself died of smoke inhalation. In his dying words, Dr. Marko begged forgiveness for his abusiveness, and told Charles to keep his powers secret from Cain. Cain was standing over, however, which confirmed his suspicion of Charles' gift. Young adulthood College A brilliant student intent on undertaking graduate studies, he entered England's Oxford University, where he met friends Eric Lensherr and his girlfriend Magda and fell in love with a young woman named Moira Kinross. Their passionate discussions on genetic mutation gave way to an equally passionate romance. It was also hinted that Sinister interfered with Kinross's and Xavier's relationship as he was posing as a professor at Oxford at the time. Their romance resulted in her falling pregnant in 1985. At around the same time his friendship with Lensherr began to crumble as they both realized that their views on mutation were too different, culminating in a physical fight. In the Summer of 1986, Xavier and Summers finished college at Oxford and left England together to move to America. Upon returning home, Xavier enlisted in the United States Army Reserve under his father's advisement, and decided that at the next semester he would begin attending Columbia University. Meanwhile, Moira would give birth to a son, Scott. and began using his vast wealth for his own enjoyment, frequently going to party's and clubs and became somewhat of a playboy. It was at this time that he was invited to join the Hellfire Club, an elite social organization of the world's wealthy and powerful figures. While at a Hellfire Club party, Charles slept with Hazel Frost, Emma's mother. Eventually, Charles saw Moira again and he learned that she was pregnant with his child. Military service In 1990, Xavier was called up from the U.S Army reserve to participate in the Gulf War. While in Kuwait, Xavier and Marko, who had also enlisted, served in the same unit. Attempting to bring back the deserting Cain, Xavier witnessed how Marko found the mystical ruby in the Temple of Cyttorak that awakened his superhuman abilities. Just then, enemy high explosive bombardment caused a cave-in and Marko was buried under several thousand tons of rock. Xavier survived and because he believed his step-brother was now dead he then returned to his unit. During his service, he met and served alongside Christopher Summers and future lifelong friend Hunter Golmen. Xavier also nearly died on at least one other occassion where his life was saved by William Moonstar, and the two became blood-brothers thereafter. Xavier also served alongside Carmen Pryde on search and rescue missions, where he earned the nickname, the Good Shepherd. Shortly after, Hunter's latent Asgardian abilities manifested and he decided to return to his parents home, looking for answers. Upon arriving, he finally learned the truth about who his father really was, angering him to the point of disowning his mother. A little while later, Charles offered to help him find his father so he could teach him how to better control his abilities. Eventually, the two found him and after months upon months of training, Hunter was finally able to control his abilities so as not to injure somebody accidentally. Organizing a School Charles took over his mother's estate Personality and traits Charles enjoyed Japanese green tea, according to Ororo. He was a Licensed and Ordained Minister. Relationships Powers and Abilities Charles Xavier was classified by SHIELD as a very powerful Mutant. Powers Telepathy: Charles Xavier was able to read minds and project his own thoughts into the minds of others within a radius of 250 miles (on Earth). With extreme effort he could greatly extend that radius. When synced with Cerebro, he could connect to every mind on a planet. Whether or not this also related to all sentient lifeforms or specifically with Humans and Mutants remained known. * Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. * Telepathic Cloak: can mask his presence from being detected by others. His abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. He can extend these defenses to others around him as well. * Psi Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. * Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask himself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making his appearance to those around him quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). * Mind Blast: ability to place large amounts of information in another's mind. * Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. This power could allow him to completely shut down several peoples' minds, making it appear as if time had stopped. * Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as his own. * Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. * Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. * Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of himself and of other minds. *'Psionic Blasts': can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. * Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through his own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. In the astral realm, he can use his powers to create "ectoplasmic" objects. He cannot engage in long range astral projection on the earthly plane. * Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. * Mind Transferal: able to transfer both his mind and powers into other host bodies if his own physical body could be somehow killed. * Absorb Information: ability to quickly process and store information, by mental transference. Telekinesis: Professor X also possessed low-level telekinetic abilities. Abilities Genius-level Intellect: A natural genius, Xavier was a leading authority on genetics, mutation, and psionics. He possessed considerable expertise in other life sciences. He was highly talented in devising equipment for utilizing and enhancing psionic powers. Xavier was also quite the masterful tactician and strategist, effectively evaluating situations and devising swift responses. On numerous occasions, he even fashioned long-term operations as complex as those of adversaries such as Sinister, Magneto, and Apocalypse. Expert Pilot: Charles Xavier was an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft. Military Training: Charles served in the United States Military, and was trained in military operation, warfare, and airplane maintenance. He later put these skills to good use, employing his abilities to specialize in search and rescue missions. Expert Fighter: In his training in the Military, he became a proficient hand-to-hand combatant and gained knowledge of pressure points. Knowledge of the Body: As an extension of his studies of pressure points, Xavier's knowledge of the body and its energies/chakras gained him the unofficial degree of a seasoned Zen master, allotting him the ability to keep in the prime of his physique. In spite of his age, he maintained an impressive olympic chassis long since before he founded the X-Men and kept himself in perfect condition ever since. Weaknesses Injured Back: Charles' back was injured in his first fight with Shadow King. Though not to the point of effecting him on a daily basis, it at times could hinder him. Appearances References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Millionaires Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Xavier family Category:Business owners and executives Category:Geneticists Category:Authors Category:Hellfire Club members Category:United States Army soldiers